The present invention relates to a power distributor device for low voltage electric installations, this device being for example associated with electric control and/or protection appliances housed in a frame, cabinet or box.
Such known devices comprise a set of horizontal power bars and an elongate insulating case housing the set of bars, which can be fixed on a support and have at the front, i.e. towards the installer or user, a plurality of orifices. These orifices serve for connecting conductors providing the electric connection between the bars and power terminals of electric appliances belonging to the installation, such appliances being themselves mounted on rails parallel to the device or on bases fixed to the rails.
It is desirable to be able to readily construct distributor devices of variable length in which insulation between the different bars is satisfactory. In addition, known arrangements, taking into account the relative heat expansion of the insulating case with respect to the support, are cumbersome and inconvenient.
The purpose of the invention is to comply with these desiderata and avoid such drawbacks. Its object in particular is to facilitate assembly of the distributor device without adversely affecting the insulation between bars by means of a distributor device of simple design.
Another object is to allow relative expansion of the insulating case with respect to the support using simple and compact means.